


Her First Word

by SmoothRayne



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoothRayne/pseuds/SmoothRayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little ficlet...written for a Tumblr fanfic challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her First Word

Maura sat at the table trying to feed the squirming six month old her breakfast.

 

“Sweetie, you need to sit still and eat. You have a long day with Ona, because Mama has to go to back to work today!” she said with a goofy smile.

 

The little girl giggled at Maura’s funny faces while she dribbled cereal down her chin.

 

About ten minutes went by when Maura looked at the clock. “Ok Kayla, time to get ready.” She leaned down and picked up the toddler. “Mama has to get ready and you little missy...need your face washed.” She picked her up and blew on her daughters tummy.

 

Maura carried the girl into the master bathroom and quickly washed her face and hands. She brought Kayla back out into the bedroom and set her in the playpen and kissed her forehead. “You be good munchkin, Mama’s gonna get dressed now.”

 

She went into the closet and grabbed an outfit and brought it back out into the room and began to dress. As Maura was buttoning the blue silk blouse she heard Kayla babbling. She grinned and slipped on a pair of Jimmy Choo’s but she paused when she heard Kayla’s babbling continue.

 

She gasped as she turned around. Kayla was holding herself up, albeit shakily, on the side of the playpen, making a grabbing motion at a photo of Jane that was sitting on the nightstand saying her first words, “Ma, Ma, Ma!” with a large gummy smile.

 

Maura walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and reached for the photo. “Yes, sweetie. That is your Ma.” she said to Kayla. She touched the picture lightly and smiled.

 

“I remember the day this was taken.” Maura started, “It was about 15 months ago, right after we found out that you my special little girl, were going to arrive.” She bopped the giggling child on the nose. “She was so happy, nothing could wipe that smile off her face for the longest time.”

 

Maura set the photo back on the nightstand and stood up. “Ok little one, time to go to Ona’s. When you get older,” her lip quivered, “when you get older, I’ll tell you how your Ma was so brave and selfless when she gave up everything to save our lives.”

  
Maura took one last glance at the photo of Jane before she turned off the light, “I love you Jane, forever and always.”


End file.
